A Pesar de Todo
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Danny y Sam tienen 21 años.Él tiene una compañía de publicidad de renombre,ella es una diseñadora publicitaria y artista reconocida.Es un fanfic de DannyxSam.¿algun día dejare de hacer fics románticos?... Nah jajaja, así me gustan :3
1. Chapter 1: Preludio a un Reencuentro

Hola, este es el segundo fanfic que hago de Danny, pero el primero que publico, y es el primero que hago en capítulos, sin mencionar que es el primero en el que me salgo un poquito del contexto de la historia original, solo que lo pensé para unos episodios previos a _Phantom Planet._

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

**A Pesar de Todo**

_**Chapter 1: Preludio a un Reencuentro…**_

Amity Park, una hermosa ciudad para vivir y prosperar, pero una mala ubicación para un joven de 21 años que cree haber perdido la razón por completo. Tienen ya 7 años de no verse a la cara, ni hablarse, no han tenido contacto alguno gracias a esa "tonta discusión" que los hizo llegar a ambos hasta sus límites, provocando que mutuamente se dijeran lo impensable… y sin embargo… Danny aun tiene esa extraña sensación de revoloteo en la boca del estómago cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre, ese nombre que lo entristece y lo alegra al mismo tiempo, un nombre que le provoca miles de sensaciones al las cuales no logra dar un "por que" que las explique:

-Señor Fenton: unos hombres lo buscan para hablar de un negocio importante, su cita de las cuatro llamó para pedirle que por favor pasen su cita de las cuatro a las cinco, y su socio está esperándolo en su oficina.

-Ehm, sí: dile a los caballeros que pasen a la sala de juntas, a mi socio que en seguida voy, y a mi cita de las cuatro dile que no tengo ningún problema en cambiar la hora, siempre y cuando su retraso sea porque se tomara une hora para lucir hermosa para mí.

-Como usted diga.

-Ah, y… gracias Danni.

-Cuando gustes, primo.

Danny había sido sacado de su ensimismamiento por su prima Daniela, pero no tardó mucho en regresar a él: había pasado todo el día dando vueltas en su oficina, pensando, meditando; de cuando en cuando se sentaba, se recostaba en el sofá que tenía allí, tomaba café o agua, se quitaba y ponía el saco, jugaba con una pequeña bola de hule, o simplemente se asomaba por la ventana… Esta última parecía haberse vuelto su parte favorita de toda su oficina desde hacía ya seis meses, ya que era el punto exacto donde pasaba más tiempo, algunas veces miraba hacia el cielo, otras veces miraba a la nada, pero su vista preferida era un viejo arbusto junto a un árbol en el parque, un lugar que lo llenaba de nostálgicos recuerdos, un lugar al que parecía rogar a gritos con la mirada que le hiciera presente una visión que, anhelaba, fuera real nuevamente, miraba ese lugar como deseando ver algo… o a alguien.

-Ah… Danny.

-Oh ¿Qué?

-Danny, los hombres esperan en la sala de juntas, y tu socio ya está allá, dice que hablará contigo después de la reunión, dice que es algo muy importante y… ¿otra vez estabas mirando por la ventana?- pregunta Danni con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Ah ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Danny oculta la pelota que tenía en sus manos detrás de su espalda – nooo… ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Para que estaría haciendo algo así cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer?- Danny se ríe de manera nerviosa como intentando ocultar su sentimiento de culpabilidad al saberse atrapado por su prima.

-Sí… claro… si tú, lo dices.

Danny, después de unos 10 minutos, se presentó a la junta argumentando que estaba atendiendo una importante llamada telefónica; la junta transcurrió como si nada, lograron obtener un contrato que les valdría millones, el problema se presentó tres días después, cuando buscaban ideas para la publicidad:

-No puede ser, estamos en un aprieto, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Tucker?!- preguntó un Danny frustrado y desesperado a su socio y mejor amigo de toda la vida. –No tenemos ideas…

-Danny

-Nadie nos ha dado ideas…

Danny

-¡Y el plazo vence en tres semanas y 4 días!

-¡¡Danny!! ¡Escúchame!- grita Tucker frustrado detrás de Danny.

-Ah ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nooo, solo pensaba en voz alta ¡Claro que dije algo! Desde hace tres días que trato de decírtelo, encontré un reemplazo para el diseñador que se nos fue, y créeme, tiene un enorme talento, pero…

-¿en serio? ¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrame su trabajo!

-Ehm… de acuerdo- dice Tuck un tanto preocupado.

Danny va a la oficina de Tucker, en donde su amigo le muestra trabajos realmente increíbles, para Danny esos trabajos eran una maravilla, así que no tardó en decirle a Tucker que contratara a la persona que los hizo:

-Pero Danny, debes saber algo, esta persona es una chica que…

-Tucker, me sorprende que tengas problemas con eso.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, es solo que…

-A propósito ¿Cómo se llama?- Danny toma uno de los trabajos y observa en la esquina inferior derecha- _M.S._- lo dice casi susurrando- ¡genial! Me suena a que su nombre es exótico ¡Tráela aquí mañana Tucker!- dice Danny entusiasmado mirando de frente a su amigo.

-¡no puedo! El viaje desde Boston hasta aquí dura casi un día entero.

-Entonces que tome un avión, la empresa paga el viaje… Ah, y también pagamos el de regreso si es que no la contratamos… ja ja ja ja aunque dudo que eso suceda. ¡Nos vemos! Quedé con mi cita de las cuatro que nos veríamos a las cinco desde hace ya tres días.

-Adiós Danny…- Tucker suspira- solo espero que no se enfade mucho., Tucker suspiró un poco desanimado y mirando al piso, estaba preocupado porque su amigo no le hizo caso de algo importante que debía decirle acerca de esa persona.

En otro lugar (un elegante restaurant para ser precisos) Danny se acerca con el capitán- Buenas tardes ¿una reservación para dos a nombre de Daniel Fenton?

-Ah, sí por supuesto, por aquí caballero, su acompañante lo espera, en seguida los atenderán.- el capitán guía a Danny hasta su mesa donde una hermosa de cabello corto lo esperaba:

-Tan hermosa y radiante para mí como siempre, Jazz.

-Aja, tardaste, otra vez, pero el cumplido te salva como siempre hermanito.

Continuará…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Apenas lo estoy escribiendo, y ya tengo unos capítulos, después traeré el segundo, y tal vez luego lo interrumpa para poner mi tercer One shot de El Tigre (aun no lo escribo, pero ya lo tengo en la cabeza ja ja ja) Y luego comenzaré a escribir el fanfic de El Tigre que será de capítulos.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2: El Restaurant

Hola, aquí ando con la segunda parte de mi fic, ojalá la disfruten. La próxima vez que publique detendré el fic de Danny para publican un nuevo One shot de El Tigre, luego de ese seguiré con el de Danny.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

_**Chapter 2: El Restaurant…**_

Danny toma asiento y el mesero los atiende de inmediato:

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Lo de siempre por favor, Albert.

-Muy bien.- El mesero se retira dejando a Danny y Jazz hablando:

-Danny, no puedes seguir así-Jazz toma la servilleta y la coloca sobre sus piernas

–tienes que tratar ya de hacer tu vida, sentar cabeza, debes establecerte.

-¿a que te refieres Jazz?

-a que no has tenido una cita o una relación decente en años.

-¿tanto te molesta venir aquí conmigo?

-no es eso, es solo que no me gusta verte esperar a alguien que seguramente ya te olvidó.

-¿de quien hablas Jazz? –pregunta Danny serio y arqueando una ceja.

-tú sabes bien de quien hablo Danny. –le dice Jazz con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro para luego dejar salir un suspiro. -...mejor olvidemos esta conversación y comamos ya, o la comida se enfriará.

-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Danny le dice a su hermana con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al sentirse librado de esa incómoda conversación, pero luego se mete el primer bocado de comida a la boca y desvía la mirada en diagonal hacia el piso y con los ojos entrecerrados con gran dolor en su rostro, señal de que, por desgracia, sí estaba consiente de quien es la persona de la que habla Jazz.

Terminada la cena, ambos se retiran con la promesa de verse otro día, pero esta vez no fijan fecha y hora, ya que siempre que lo hacen, las ocupaciones de alguno los obliga a cancelar.

Un nuevo día en Amity Park se dibuja prometedor, Danny se encuentra ya en su oficina esperando impaciente para conocer a su nueva diseñadora, mientras que su moreno amigo está en el aeropuerto esperando a que cierto vuelo aterrice.

Por fin es anunciada la llegada de aquel vuelo, y Tucker dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando, entre la multitud de pasajeros, logra reconocer a la que será su nueva "compañera de trabajo":

-¡Por fin! ¡Bienvenida a Amity Park! –la chica le sonríe.

-gracias, pero es mucho alboroto para una sola persona ¿no crees?

A través de los ventanales del aeropuerto se ve al joven moreno que se marcha con alguien, pero no se puede ver a exactitud el aspecto de la persona.

En la oficina, Danny aguarda impaciente, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta:

-Adelante…

-Danny, he traído a la persona que tal vez reemplace a nuestro anterior diseñador, ahm, hay algo que debes saber primero… -dice Tucker encogiendo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, después me darás los detalles… -Danny retira a su amigo de la puerta y sale con los ojos cerrados y airoso a recibir a la persona quien está recargada en la orilla que forma un cubículo en forma de medio círculo rodeando la mesa de Daniela (una característica muy común de una oficina); ambas chicas están platicando y riendo muy a gusto hasta que voltean a ver a Danny quien sale haciendo alboroto por saberse realizado al tener un poco más de ayuda:

-¡bienvenida a la mejor compañía de publicidad de todo Amity Park, señorita… -Danny iba casi gritando hasta que abrió los ojos y su dialogo se interrumpió cambiando de un tono alegre y optimista a uno enfadado y decepcionado. - ¡¿Tú?!

-Sí, yo ¿de quien creíste que se trataba?... ¡Tucker! –voltea la ojivioleta a ver al moreno quien solo sonreía con nerviosismo esperando que su amiga no cumpliera su amenaza -¡¿no le dijiste que yo era quien vendría?! Prepárate para la paliza que te advertí que te iba a dar si esto ocurría. –Sam abre los botones que están en los puños de sus saco y se recoge las mangas de una forma amenazadora mientras camina hacia el moreno dedicándole una mirada acecina y lo toma del cuello del traje atrayéndolo hostilmente hacia ella mientras él solo se cubre el rostro con los brazos:

-Está bien, no debí decirte que él ya sabía que eras tú, pero te juro que traté de decirle y él no me prestaba atención, ¡por favor! ¡En la cara no! –Sam apretaba la mirada a cada palabra que vociferaba el moreno, mientras Danny, que aún tenía esa expresión de enfado en su rostro, iba cambiando su expresión por una mueca de autor reproche al recordar que, en efecto, él no permitió que Tucker le dijera que se trataba de Sam:

-tranquilízate Sam, Tucker tiene razón, él trató de advertirme que eras tú, y yo no lo quise escuchar, si a alguien debes culpar de esto es a mí… si no tienes problemas con ello, podemos pasar a mi oficina para que te entreviste.

Sam, Danni y Tucker solo miraban con extrañeza a su amigo quien, dicho esto, abrió la puerta de su oficina y con una sonrisa seductora le ofreció pasar a Sam; Sam solo desvió su mirada hacia un lado y sin parpadear para ver a Tucker y él verla a ella, Tucker aun estaba siendo literalmente agarrado por el cuello del traje y se encontraba casi de rodillas en el suelo, Sam lo soltó y se escuchó el golpe del moreno contra el suelo, que ahora respiraba aliviado de haberse librado de la paliza de su enfurecida amiga; Sam se arregló la ropa y con una mueca de desinterés dijo –de acuerdo.

Danny pasó junto con Sam a su oficina y cerró la puerta para que ni Danni ni Tucker pasaran; ya adentro, le ofreció asiento a Sam:

-gracias… ¿por qué no está Tucker aquí? ¿Qué no son socios?

-Sí, pero no quiero que me esté fastidiando con la mirada. –Danny se sienta –bueno, veamos lo que… tienes. –Cuando levantó la mirada para por fin encarar a Sam, se quedó anonadado ante aquella imagen, ella estaba ya más hermosa de lo que él la 

recordaba: tenía el cabello largo; sus ojos habían madurado, pero aun conservaba esa misteriosa mirada color violeta que de vez en cuando solía ponerlo de rodillas; su traje sastre color negro enmarcaba a la perfección esa seductora figura suya; toda ella era como antes, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo diferente… Cuando Danny logró reincorporarse, tomó los trabajos de Sam y los analizó con cuidado, siempre tratando de mantener su mente en el trabajo y no en ver de reojo a la chica que solo analizaba la oficina con un dejo de curiosidad.

Continuará…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo, después traeré el tercero, pero como aclaré a un principio, primero pondré un nuevo One shot de El Tigre. En cuanto a este fic… la verdad es que ya se me secó el cerebro je je je… ¡ya no se me ocurre que más escribirle! T-T pero no se preocupen, hay suficientes capítulos para publicar en lo que reanimo mi cerebro ja ja ja.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


	3. Chapter 3: El restaurant parte dos

¡Hola! Les presento el tercer capítulo del fic de Danny Phantom.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

_**Chapter 3: El Restaurant Parte Dos…**_

Después de ver todos los trabajos de Sam, Danny por fin rompió el silencio.

-bueno, realmente tienes trabajos muy buenos e interesantes, y tienes un estilo inconfundible. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de experiencia? Claro, fuera de las horas que te veía… ehm, veíamos, Tucker y yo, practicando… -pregunta Danny lo más profesionalmente que le es posible, o al menos, a lo que su razón le permite, sobre todo considerando sus últimas líneas.

-No mucha realmente, he tenido muchos trabajos a sueldo entre algunas agencias de publicidad y casas de arte en Nueva York y Los Ángeles, y una exposición de arte independiente en Boston. –Boston, ese lugar ahora parecía ser un trago amargo para el muchacho que intentaba guardar la compostura.

-tienes bastante experiencia para tener poco tiempo de haber terminado la universidad.

-es porque algunos de esos trabajos los hice cuando aun estaba en la universidad.

-oh, eso lo explica… -Danny guarda silencio, entrecierra los ojos y frunce una ceja mientras se para junto a la puerta y la abre de golpe provocando que Tucker y Daniela cayeran al piso poniendo una cara de desentendimiento nervioso; Danny suspira y dice -¿te parece bien que terminemos esta conversación en otro lugar? –Se agacha un poco para ver a Tucker y Danni -¡¿a solas?! –Sam solo observa la escena desde la silla que está frente al escritorio de Danny y sonríe levemente.

Antes de irse, Danny hace una llamada, luego acompaña a Sam fuera del edificio y Danny abre la puerta de su auto para que Sam suba; en todo el camino no dijeron nada, todo era un silencio realmente incómodo, ninguno sabía como reaccionar; hacia ya tanto tiempo que no se quedaban solos ni se hablaban, que ahora ya no sabían como responder ante el otro, antes, las cosas entre ellos eran espontaneas, amenas, felices, pero ahora todo es dolor, tristeza, rencor, frio y desesperanza.

El abismo de silencio que había entre ellos era ya tan incómodo que Sam no pudo resistirlo más y lo rompió con una pregunta muy casual –y… -Danny volteó a verla -… ¿A dónde es que vamos? –Danny le sonríe inocentemente como cuando eran amigos, luego vuelve la vista al frente y con un rápido parpadeo su expresión de inocencia cambió por una maliciosa que demostraba que él estaba tramando algo y le dice a Sam –ya lo verás… -Sam, ante la respuesta de Danny, cambia de una mueca que demostraba un poco de aflicción a una sonrisa leve, pero dulce y comprensiva. No entendían por qué, ninguno de los dos hallaban una razón a la cual darle crédito, pero por cualquiera que fuera esa razón, ambos estaban disfrutando mucho de la compañía del otro, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos años atrás.

Llegaron al restaurant, el capitán saluda a Danny y de inmediato entran, toman asiento y el capitán pregunta -¿el caballero desea ordenar lo de siempre? –A lo que Danny responde con una sonrisa –esta noche no, llamé para ordenar un menú especial, ¿recuerda?

-ah, es verdad, entonces… -el capitán toma el menú –si el caballero me lo permite, ordenaré que traigan la comida de inmediato.

El mesero se retira dejando a Danny y Sam a solas; Sam analizaba el lugar con lujo de detalle: lujosos candelabros de cristal victorianos colgando de un techo blanco, hermosos adornos florales hechos con rosas rojas y nube blanca esparcidos en algunos pilares y paredes, velas aromáticas en cada mesa que despedían una deliciosa fragancia de fresa y canela, manteles color vino rojizo con un borde blanco, loza y copas del más fino cristal cortado, el aire perfumado de aromas florales, frutales, y algunas otras fragancias indescifrables, el ambiente escrupulosamente amenizado en delicados tonos rojo, amarillo, naranja, rosa, y blanco, y por supuesto, rosas rojas y blancas en cada mesa, excepto en una: Danny hizo que en su mesa colocaran un arreglo especial en el que había solo rosas rojas, y entre ellas, la más hermosa, delicada y perfecta rosa negra, la cual tenía gotas de rocío en sus pétalos los cuales habían florecido completamente, todo el ambiente estaba prácticamente armonizado y creado para exaltar los sentidos, y tal ves, para desatar las pasiones, cada detalle era perfecto para invocar el romance, algo que puso un poco nerviosa a Sam, quien ahora estaba algo distraída.

-…adelante, puedes tomarla.

-ah ¿qué cosa?

-la rosa, es para ti, así que puedes tomarla.

-¿en serio la pediste para mí?

-así es, es mi forma de darte la bienvenida de vuelta a Amity Park, y también bienvenida al equipo.

Sam toma la rosa entre sus manos y se la acerca al rostro para olerla –Mmm… ¿Eso significa que tengo el empleo?

-por supuesto, nunca he conocido a nadie más capacitada que tú.

Se notaba que ambos querían decir algo más, pero antes de poder decir algo, llegó el mesero y comenzó a servir la comida: sopa de papa, pimiento relleno con soya vegetales y queso, ensalada, y de postre, el helado de vainilla con pequeñas chispas de chocolate en forma de mini murciélagos que tanto le gustaba a Sam:

-¿Cómo…

-ordené un menú totalmente vegetariano, solo para ti…

-¿por qué?

-porque… mi mejor amiga era una gótica y vegetariana extremista… y yo espero que aun lo siga siendo.

-sí, aun lo soy… gracias.

Comenzaron a comer y a conversar de muchas cosas, cosas tontas y sin importancia como la escuela, los fantasmas, el trabajo… Su charla se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, después de su comida habían salido a caminar por ahí, y estando ya en el parque de la ciudad, iban recordando muchas cosas, y justo allí, sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, es que surge un motivo para aclarar las cosas:

-entonces nunca has tenido una plaza permanente.

-no, todos mis trabajos han sido a sueldo…

-…si hubieras permanecido aquí, hubieras estado como socia de la compañía junto con Tucker y conmigo…

-pero no pasó, y por nuestro bien, es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están, ahora estaremos trabajando juntos, y si no dejamos esto por la paz, las cosas no funcionarán…

-¿y que hay de ti?, ¿Qué hay de ese asunto? Nunca hablamos de lo que ocurrió ese día…

-…y es mejor dejarlo así… -Sam suspira y voltea a ver a Danny con la mirada triste –Daniel, por nuestro bien y el de nuestra salud mental… es mejor dejar lo que ocurrió aquel día en el pasado y continuar con nuestras vidas. -Sam toma sus cosas y se pone de pie –nos vemos en la oficina para que me hablen dl proyecto y que pueda comenzar a trabajar de inmediato… -Sam le da la espalda a Danny y le dice fríamente -…hasta mañana, Daniel.

Sam detiene un taxi y se va, Danny solo la ve alejarse, con la mirada triste y aun sentado en esa banca, no podía creerlo, nunca en su vida esa chica le había llamado Daniel, mucho menos de esa manera tan hostil, seca y fría, ni aun en las ocasiones en que ella se llegaba a enfadar con él… el problema era, que el ojiazul estaba totalmente consiente de que el único culpable de este cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su ex mejor amiga era él.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Y así termino con el tercer capitulo, pronto traeré el cuarto… y sigo sin ideas para el final del fic ja ja ja pero no se preocupen, sigo pensando. Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones De Un Oscuro

Hola otra vez, aquí les tengo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic de DP.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

_**Chapter 4: Revelaciones De Un Oscuro y Triste Pasado Primera Parte…**_

Un nuevo día en Amity Park, y Sam, Tucker y Danny ya están en el edificio y listos para trabajar; Tucker y Danny le muestran las instalaciones a Sam, su nueva oficina, le dan un celular, un comunicador para su oficina y un localizador, luego le explican sobre el proyecto, pero Danny es llamado por Daniela quien le dice que tiene una llamada urgente:

-¿me disculpan un momento?

-claro viejo –Danny se levanta y se retira cerrando la puerta.

-bueno, en lo que él regresa, continua explicándome los detalles de…

-muy bien Sam, vayamos directo al grano y dime ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

-¿de que hablas Tucker?

-sabes bien de lo que hablo: tú y Danny ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-no pasó nada, solo charlamos y me ofreció una plaza fija aquí en la compañía.

-no trates de evadir el tema, sabes perfectamente que yo me refiero a lo que pasó hace siete años, justo antes de que desaparecieras del mapa.

-no pasó nada.

-dilo, vamos, ¡dímelo!

-¡ya te dije que no pasó nada!

-¡basta ya Sam! –Tucker choca las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa y reclama enfurecido y frustrado -¡ya deja de evadirme! Estoy harto de que Danny evada el tema como para que ahora también lo hagas tú, en especial porque no le dijiste a nadie que te desaparecerías… -Sam baja 

la mirada -… por favor Sam… -Tucker se calma y endulza su voz para pararse junto a su amiga y tomarla del hombro –solo quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, antes los tres éramos muy unidos, y de repente tú y Danny me excluyeron de sus vidas… -Sam coloca la mano sobre la de su amigo…

-si tanto deseas saberlo, te lo contaré todo, de principio a fin, pero no aquí.

-de acuerdo…

Justo en ese momento entra Danny, y ante aquella imagen solo puede apretar los puños y sentirse mal, no podía soportar ver que su ex mejor amiga estaba tan desganada y no ser él quien la consolara:

-¿sucede algo malo? –dice Danny con los ojos entrecerrados y preocupado.

-no, es solo que Sam no se siente muy bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunta Danny mientras se acerca a la mesa y habla con notoria angustia en el tono de su voz.

-no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco mareada, nada grave…

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar, mañana hablaremos del proyecto.

-de acuerdo… -Sam tenía su mano sobre su frente y no la soltaba.

-yo la llevaré para asegurarme que esté bien.

-de acuerdo Tucker.

Sam y Tucker se van y Danny se queda solo, sintiéndose enfadado con él mismo, impotente, frustrado, sabía como atender sus negocios, como lidiar con los fantasmas, como ocultar sus secretos, pero en algún punto perdió el control que parecía tener en su relación con Sam, su amistad se estaba desvaneciendo, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se perdiera por completo, solo podía entrecruzar sus dedos sobre su cabeza al agacharla para recargar sus codos sobre la mesa, una señal de clara desesperación, un ahogado grito de auxilio en busca de terminar con la desesperanza que lo estaba invadiendo, desesperanza causada por el peso de cargar con el error que cometió hace 7 años y 

que ahora había resurgido para atormentarlo nuevamente, el problema es que con el paso del tiempo el dolor que causó esa equivocación se ha ido acrecentando, y Danny no sabe por que.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una pequeña cafetería para ser más exactos, Tucker y Sam estaban sentados uno frente al otro, cada uno con una taza de café, Tucker con un biscocho en su plato y otro en su mano, Sam, juega con la cucharilla mientras mira la taza de café, ambos en silencio, hasta que…

-¿y bien, Sam? ¿Ahora sí me lo dirás? –Sam suelta un largo suspiro.

--de acuerdo, te lo contaré todo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que voy a decirte, y mucho menos a Daniel.

-¿Daniel? ¿Por qué ahora lo llamas por su nombre completo?

-porque ya no tiene caso pronunciar con afecto un nombre por el cual ya no siento nada…

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres? –Sam lanza otro suspiro, y con eso comienza su calvario al traer de vuelta a su mente aquellas dolorosas imágenes del tan mencionado y funesto día:

Un día como cualquier otro de escuela en Casper High, Danny, Tucker y Sam hacían planes para la hora de salida:

-¿y a donde quieren ir chicos?

-¿Qué tal al centro comercial? Debo comprar una tarjeta de expansión para mi PDA.

-a mi me suena bien, yo quiero ir a comprar un libro nuevo de poesía antigua ¿tú que dices Danny? –pregunta la ojivioleta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Danny! –Se escucha un grito detrás de ellos, era Paulina –hola Danny, necesito hablar contigo.

-Danny ¿vas a venir con nosotros? –pregunta Sam un poco molesta.

-en un rato los alcanzo ¿sí chicos? –responde Danny con una expresión de tonto y un tono de alegría en su voz.

Danny se marcha con Paulina y Sam se va junto con Tucker, quien por cierto, notó la mueca de enfado de enfado de su amiga, y él sabia el por que.

Ya entrada la noche, suena el celular de Sam: era Danny:

-¡arg!, más le vale tener una buena excusa para habernos dejado plantados –contesta con un tono de enfado -¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves la hora que es? ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?

-lo siento Sam –dice el ojiazul de forma atolondrada –pero fui a pasear con mi nueva novia…

-¿nueva novia? ¡¿Cuál nueva novia?!

-pues Paulina, por supuesto, para eso me fue a buscar, me dijo que yo era realmente atractivo, y que era el chico perfecto para ella y…

-huuuy Danny ¿Cómo es posible que no escarmientes?

-¿de que hablas? –pregunta Danny algo confundido.

-de que más: ya antes has tratado de salir con esa boba, y siempre pasa lo mismo, su único interés hacia ti es el chico fantasma!

-tranquilízate Sam, esta vez es algo real.

-¿a sí? ¿Y como lo sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces bien.

-pues… pues, porque lo sé y ya… oye, yo sí confió en ella ¿de acuerdo?

-pues no deberías, ya sabes que siempre hace lo mismo.

-pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no me está engañando.

-¡arg! No puedo creer que seas tan tonto que no puedas ver más allá de tu nariz.

-cálmate ¿quieres Sam? ¡No todos podemos encerrarnos en un mar de oscuridad!

-¡si me encierro es porque no quiero ser como toda esa gente falsa y vacía como Paulina!

-¡pues tal vez deberías tratar de parecerte a ella, así al menos serías normal, y ya no estarías tratando de arruinar las relaciones de los demás solo porque tú estas celosa y sola!

-¡hah!

-¡por eso no tienes novio, porque a nadie le agrada alguien como tú! –después de todo este reclamo se hizo el silencio, uno bastante doloroso para ambos –S… Sam, yo…

-olvídalo… -dice Sam con molestia, tristeza… y decepción.

-Sam espera, es que yo…

-olvídalo ya…

-pero, es que yo no quería… ¡Dios! No quise…

-olvídalo ya ¿quieres?, fuiste muy claro, ya dijiste más que suficiente.

-Sam ¡espera! –Pero Sam no escuchó, solo se escuchó el sonido de la llamada cortada, Danny agachó su cabeza y dejó caer su brazo con el teléfono en su mano susurrando melancólico y avergonzado -… perdóname…

-después de eso ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Sam? Faltaste a la escuela, no, te fuiste… Los tres primeros días te creímos enferma, pero luego, Lancer nos dijo a Danny y a mí que te habías transferido a otra escuela, pero no nos dijo a cual, y después de eso, no supimos nada más sobre tí, solo desapareciste…

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Ya se están enterando de lo que ocurrió, luego traigo un nuevo capítulo, y perdonen que pare tanto este fic, pero cuando se me ocurren mis One shots, los tengo que ponen jejeje.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
